Mlp rebirthed au
by optimusprimenowhuman
Summary: What if discord wasn't able to save fluttershy what if instead she had died but was reborn as a human. What if in this world Equestria girls never happened ?
1. Chapter 1

I could see a flash of black thing coming right towards me as the greyish unicorn with a red horn looked at me with with the most menacing and hateful look . the black thing then hit me before move out of the way . the pain was agonizing as i let out a shriek of pain .i could hear the faint noises as my vision was going blurry. A Red color then stained my. Vision as they began to close as my entire world went black .

When my alarm went off that's when my eyes shot right open . i scanned my room only seeing my axolotl tank that's next to my fandom shelf .along with seeing my pet cat hedwig was with my dog brownie . i sighed in relief that everything was stilled there and i was still ok . that same dream haunted me every night on this day of the year ever since i could remember and no matter how many time i will have it , it will always horrify me .

The worst was when i was 8 or 9 i heard a clear voice saying " she is my favorite " which i didn't know if it was murder or someone else . if it was someone else then why didn't they save me in my dream . did they just not care about me then ?

I checked the time on the clock and it said 4:24 am this made me quickly shoot up out of bed . i shrieked out " im gonna be late for class " ! I take animal biology advanced college classes so that i could fulfill my dream of opening my own none kill rescue shelter for all animals . big , small , land or aquatic .

I quickly got on a short sleeved shirt with a spaghetti strapped shirt over it and pink sweatpants . i put some body spray on quickly. I decided to skip brushing my hair until im walking there since i am late so i take a scrungie and i put it into a pony tail . i quickly grabbed my phone and brush before i ran down the stairs .

I was about to grab my bag so i could leave but my mum stopped me . " hold it right there missy no way am i letting you out without breakfast " she sternly said . my younger siblings kiko and jordan snickered a bit at our mother scolding me .

I looked at the time then back at my mum and pleaded to her " ma i really gotta go or i will be late . please i will take it to go with me and i will eat it once i get there . i promise with my heart ". My mother sighed as she put it into a container " alright felicity dear and don't forget your brother is coming back from his foreign exchange program today " . i had nearly forgotten about that daniel was coming back from england today . especially since I've gotten used to the boy we had to host for a while i mean don't get me wrong he was cute and all but deep down i had missed danny so much .

" i wont mum now i really gotta go i will see you when i get back i love you " i replied and gave her a quick tight hug as a carefully took the container from her . I then dashed right on out of the house in a hurry as i was running i checked my phone every now and then . luckily i always charged my phone the night before . i looked to see a text from phoebe my childhood best friend saying " fel are you here yet classes are gonna begin soon " .

As my rough bubblegum hair bounced in the air as i was rushing . i texted her back that im sorry and i had overslept . as i walked by i saw a man walking his two alligators . my mum would never allow me a pet gator hell she doesn't even allow me to get a pet bunny . she thinks their way to messy and smelly but i know i will get one when i own a hone of my own . when i do i wanna name them angel due to how bunnies always reminds me of little angels .

I soon had arrived at the college i walk right in and hurried to my locker . i am thankful i live so close to school that there is two minutes until class starts . i opened up my my locker and put my uniform on over my regular clothes . i could hear a few girls behind me . i heard. One say " look at pinky over there so ugly i don't see why she still comes here . everyone would be much happier with her gone " . i tried to n not let them get to its so hurtful so i had my head down as i cried so no one would see me in this state to torment me more. .

I walked right on in and opened my book to the last page we were on about diseases dolphins . i took my container out and opened it to be my favorite vegan quiche . my mum always did understand and love me though what if those girls are right what if everyone would be happier if i was just gone . what does my existence have on this world anyways except to be hated on . my own dad hated me and that's why he had left my mum ever since then i felt so horrible about me self .

Meanwhile in ponyvile

It has been two weeks since fluttershys funeral and it had effected everyone there . discord didn't even bother wanting to show up not wanting his best friend and crush to be remembered like that etched permanently in his memory . guilt had welled up inside him knowing it was his fault this had happened that only thing that kept him from not going evil again was the memory of fluttershy . but he had still broken himself off from Equestria

It broke twilights heart thinking this was all her fault . she was the future ruler of equestria and she let the element of kindness one of her best friends die at the hoofs of sombra . she feels she could of done something to help maybe then fluttershy could of been still alive . she had let her friends and all of equestria down .

Rainbow dash took the death very hard she had spent most of her days at her house and at the wonderbolts . it was rare that she would hang around in ponyville anymore . she still would visit from time to time to see her friends but that's it . the only reason zephyr breeze didn't quit his job was because rainbowdash convinced him not to to preserve fluttershys memory .

It has been days of stress sowing for rarity she had made about 20 gowns in the process . all of them seemed to be in the style fluttershy had always loved . pinkie pie was extremely down she remembers fluttershy would always help her plan parties and decorate . now that she is gone pinkie doesn't know what she is now going to do without her . meanwhile appledash has been expressing her grief through her work . she would buck apple trees for longer hours then usual .

Fluttershys parents though they took her death the hardest . they grieved for a long time and they barley spoke a word to each other or their son . mr shy would spend all day at work and drinking hard apple cider while mrs shy would spend days tending the garden then decapitating them .


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warning recommended is 13+ due to violence and sensitive topics such as bullying

So read at your own cost

Enjoy what I call the censored story

I was sitting at my desk taking notes of the dolphin diseases such of tumors ,respiratory disorders and much more . as i was taking notes i felt a tap on my shoulder so i turned around to see chloe . she then took a piece of paper and shoved it right into my hands before getting right back to work .

Out of curiosity i looked down and read the note as it said " burn in hell " .i took the note and shoved it into my pocket upset . why must everyone here have to act like their in highschool ? Why cant we all just get along and love each other . i mean there isn't any reason for us to fight amongst our selfs .

The professor mrs starman looked at me and says " Felicity jones do you mind reading out the paragraph on hear diseases in dolphins ". This made my stomach drop . me ? Why i mean what if i mess up a word or worse make a fool of my self .

I knew that i had no choice so i stood right on up with my text book . i could see someone rolling their eyes at me so i hid my face in the text book and in a soft voice i read aloud the passage " the heart diseases within dolphins can included a hypertrophic right ventricle,ventricular septal defect. , aortic dilation,atrial septal defect . " i swallowed my breath as i continued nervously looking at the clock only a few minutes till close ends . it would only be a few moments till i don't have to speak to anyone besides phoebe and my family .

I continued on in the same voice saying " between a functionally common atrium and a left atrial remnant, subvalvular pulmonic stenosis, and a hypoplastic pulmonary artery and mitral valve." I took a peak at mrs starman she didn't seem to be in a very happy mood today . i could distinctively remember she would usually before class ends talk about her heritage which her great grandparents were from africa while her grandma on her pa's side was from paris . it always reminds me of how my ma talked about her home country italy .

Just as i finished reading the rest of the passage the be ll had rung . everyone rushed straight out of the room to get out of their uniforms . i softly sat down my books and began putting away all my notes . mrs starman stands up a d says " you know felicity you have such a wonderful voice you really should talk more . you could use some more friends ." i mumbled " thank you mrs starman but no thank you i really don't see the use for to many friends . i mean i already have my hands full at the moment with every thing ". She just looked at me frowning as i left the room to put everything away .

As i went up to my locker chloe pushed me to the ground but i got right back up again . I went to my locker and opened it right up . I removed my uniform and put everything away into my locker . I took out my bag putting it on my back slamming my locker shut .

When i had turned around i was met with a familiar face my best friend phoebe . Today she was wearing a strapless dark purple shirt that was showing her hips . With that she wore shredded navy blue jeans . of course she worse all of her multiple piercings . " hey phoebs " I had said to her as i looked into her brown eyes with my turquoises blue ones .

" Hey fel so how was it today for ya " she replied to me as we started leaving the building . I groaned at the mere thought of it. " judging by your response rough day ?" The brunette had remarked .

" nope had to speak in front of the whole class worst day ever " i replied leeching my right hand tight in my bubblegum blonde hair . As we walked by a couple of lizards a couple of lizards could be seen scattering away from phoebe . It was funny how animals for some reason had always loved to be near me . I remember when granny was alive she would aways nickname me the real snow white . It was always so nice having her around i wish she could still be here today .

Phoebe turned her head to me and says " well maybe we could go to disney world for a hour " . she played with her black X marked choker around her neck to adjust it . i was about to reply yes but then i remembered about danny. So i just shook my head no while Saying " sorry can't danny is coming back home today .

She turned to me " really danny long time i didn't see him . don't mind if i come over to see him again do ya ? " she had asked . At this point phoebe was like a sister to me so i really see the harm in it so i just agreed saying " yeah of course no problem ".

After just a while of walking we had soon gotten to my house . we both just went up and opened the door as i was saying " hey ma im home and i got phoebe with me ". Ma was seen right in the kitchen preparing for dinner .

" Felicity nice to see you back home and phoebe it is very nice to see you again . how are things going on with your family " my ma had said to the two of us putting the pasta on the hanging rack to be ready to be cooked . phoebe replies while setting her bag on the chair " i don't know ok or whatever i guess" .

Ma just says " well that seems great i really gotta boil up these for the pasta the boys and young girls are in the living room if you wanna see them . also yes daniel is home ".

Me and phoebe got so excited to hear this that we both had ran right into the living room to see all three of my brothers including Daniel playing video games . Jonathan was seem eating cheetos right out the bag . It was only like yesterday when last year that johnathan didn't want to be "jessica " anymore so for a christmas present ma had bought him three binders. Now he is living the happiest as he can with his loving and supportive family .

I then ran up and hugged daniel saying " danny i missed you so much bro . hows it been going ?" .

He hugged me back then let go as he chuckled a bit . " same with you and everything has been great sis wait until you see what i had found while in london ". My eldest brother timon elevated his legs onto the armrest of the sofa and remarked " yeah he has showing it off all day . seriously though he was like ooh there's a big giant crystal thing on the ground im gonna go and pick it up ."

Phoebe put a hand sternly on her hip And in a upset voice said " seriously Daniel what if that had belong to somebody . not only that haven't you seen the movies seriously what if it has some curse or worse !". Daniel flicked a corn Chip off of her head in annoyance of her antics .

" relax would ya besides its not like anyone is going to miss it and how could you loose a giant chunky piece of gem " he said . out of curiosity i asked " so where is this big crystal thingy at Any ways ".

Daniel dipped his corn chip into the salsa and took a bite out of it he had stoped paying attention to his video game . he shrugged his shoulder while saying " its in my room . why do you two girls wanna check it out ". I nodded my head yes excitedly And with that he tossed his chips aside while putting his controller down .

" follow me " daniel says as he made his way up the stairs with me and phoebe following him . Phoebe didn't seem to like this idea to much with the look she had on her eyes but that wasn't really important at the moment . The three of us soon got to his room which was right across from jordans and kiko's room.

As we made our way inside we made sure to shut the door closed not to disturb anyone . danny got onto his knees and pulled something from under the bed . Phoebe played with her choker nervously feeling odd vibes from it. I feel it to but i play it off of me just being excited to see it .

Daniel seemed to have pulled a shoe box and so with that he had opened it . inside the box was a gem on a purple marble plaque but the crystal was different . It was the color purple but inside was a small galaxy like setting but it was moving like the glitter Moscato ma always got for us for new years .

Phoebe looks very distraught looking at it . " what the hell that is the most creepiest thing i ever saw in my god damn life " she exclaimed to my brother . daniel just shrugged his shoulders but i was still enhanced by the gem i kept on staring at it like it was hypnotism .

After a few moments i had stopped paying attention to both of them both my mind and body was focused on the crystal. I felt like it was calling me home despite me already being home .

Without realizing i had touched the gem and suddenly this purple galaxy like aura covered me making snap back into my senses . I screamed out " what the hell " as i tried breaking free from the aura but it wouldn't budge.

Phoebe and daniel got alerted by my screaming. . they ran up to me shouting out my name as both attempted to pull me out of the aura only to be sucked in as well . phoebe cried out " holy shit what in gods name is going on ".

Right in front of our eyes a giant purple portable opened and it began sucking us in . I shouted out " its pulling us in " Right as it sucked us right in making our vision go purple .


End file.
